Leaf and Dawn
by WitChan
Summary: LeafxDawn. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"So this is Sinnoh, huh? It looks nice," a girl said, looking around Twinleaf Town. That girl was Leaf, a Kanto native. A few days ago, she decided to leave Kanto. The crime rate was so high that even the police can't stop criminals from doing whatever they want. That's why Leaf left to come here.

After many minutes of walking around, she saw a blue-haired girl coming towards her as she was heading to a route. The blue-haired girl was Dawn, a Sinnohian. Also, Twinleaf Town was her hometown.

Smiling at the Kanto native, Dawn said, "Hi, there.

"Hi," Leaf said as Dawn moved closer to her.

"Where are you from? I haven't seen you around Sinnoh before," Dawn asked.

"Kanto," Leaf replied. "I'm Leaf, by the way."

"The name's Dawn," Dawn said. Then, she and Leaf shook each other's hands, blushing. Seconds later, they stopped and Dawn asked, "So where are you heading to?"

"To the next city or town to check it out," Leaf replied.

"Ah. Say, you wanna stay at my house before you move on? It's hot out here, you know."

"Well, since it feels like it's getting hotter, I could stay at your place for a while," Leaf replied.

"Then follow me," Dawn said.

As Dawn was heading to her home, Leaf followed her. While do so, she stared at her ass, smiling. "Such a nice ass you have, Dawn, and you're cute," Leaf spoke inside her mind. She never seen any girl as beautiful as Dawn.

Finally reaching her house, Dawn opened the door with her keys. Then, she opened it as she and Leaf went inside. After closing it, she looked at Leaf and said, "Join me on the couch, Leaf."

"Okay, Dawn," Leaf said as she and Dawn went towards the couch to sit on it.

Both didn't say anything for a few seconds. They just sat there looking at each other. Then suddenly, Dawn moved her face closer to Leaf's, closing her eyes as she touched Leaf's lips with hers. Both blushed. Dawn broke her small kiss seconds later and asked, "You like that, baby?"

"Yes. Yes I do," Leaf replied.

"Good. Let's make out, shall we?"

Leaf took Dawn's hat off and said, "Okay, darling."

After taking Leaf's hat off, she gently pushed Leaf to lay her down. She then laid on top of Leaf and touched her lips again. With that, she guided her tongue briefly to Leaf's, then she swirled it around. Leaf swirled hers back, moaning as the trainer closed their eyes together. Dawn moaned too.

Not only did they make out, but they had their breasts goosing on each other. To make their scene better, Leaf went under Dawn's skirt and panties and grabbed her ass. Dawn knew she would do that.

Ten minutes later, the two broke their kiss. They had saliva on the floor, couch, and on their clothes, but they didn't care. All they cared about was their fun on one another.

As she and Dawn are still laying on each other, Leaf said, "Oh, Dawn. I never thought I could last a long kiss."

"Me too," Dawn said.

Finally getting off each other, the girls remove their own clothes. After she and Leaf exposed each other's naked bodies, Dawn said, "I got a surprise for you, sweetheart."

"I love surprises," Leaf said.

Going under her couch, Dawn grabbed something before pulling out. What she had on her hand was a double end dildo. Touching her hands together, Leaf said, "A double end dildo? How romantic."

"A friend of mine let me have because she got plenty," Dawn said.

"That's so sweet of her. Who's your friend, by the way?"

"A tall, attractive looking blonde named Cynthia. Everybody loves her," Dawn replied.

"Ah, a blonde. Care to show me a picture of her?"

"Sure, Leaf," Dawn replied, going inside her pocket to show Leaf a picture of Cynthia.

"That's her, huh? She looks so gorgeous, just like you," Leaf said.

Tilting her head a little as she closed her eyes and smiled, Dawn said, "Oh, Leaf." Then, she looked at Leaf. "Ready to play with the dildo, Leaf?"

"I'm ready, Dawn," Leaf replied, getting back on the couch.

After joining Leaf, Dawn and Leaf spread their legs as Dawn moved the dildo between their cunts. Then, she put each end inside her cunt and Leaf's. Both moved their hips, moaning again.

"God, it feels so good," Dawn said, moving her left breast in circles.

"Agreed," Leaf agreed, pinching her left nipple while grabbing the right breast.

After a few minutes, the girls reached their climax simultaneously, immediately ending their fun. As they calmed down, Dawn removed the dildo off their cunts and put it back under the couch. After calming down, Dawn said, "Wanna meet Cynthia later on?"

"Yes, Dawn," Leaf said. "But first, let's make out again."

"I won't mind doing it again, darling," Dawn said.

Now they resumed their french-kissing. This time, Leaf laid on top of Dawn.

The End


End file.
